


Not My Type

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's type is...a different one than it had been the last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, my first try in SPN and a stupid idea, too. Thanks to sammyndeansgrl for doing the beta
> 
> Set somewhere between S01 and S02...first posted in 2007.

 

 

Not My Type by Aina

**Summary:** Dean's type is...a different one than it had been the last time...  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Categories:** Slash  
 **Characters:** Dean, Sam  
 **Genres:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Published:** 01/09/07  


 

Not My Type by Aina

  
They were sitting in a diner just past lunch and way before dinner and except for them, the place was empty. Sam was not really eating his lunch because the eggs were too runny and the bacon was not right. He looked up as the pretty dark haired waitress walked past and was surprised, because Dean DID.NOT.FLIRT with her.

"Isn’t she your type?", Sam asked, remembering Cassie.

"Her hair is too dark," Dean answered, grinning at Sam like Sam should know it.

"Oh, okay," Sam nodded returning to his eggs, which he would not finish.

Breakfast the next day wasn’t much better than lunch the day before, but Dean was relieved to see Sam eating, at least. They were in the next town and Dean eyed the waitress for a brief moment before he realized her hair was too blonde. He had to be careful not to let Sam notice anything, but lately (lately? God, try since Sam was sixteen!) he once more realized he wanted his brother and no one else. Well, there was the problem because Sam was his brother and Sam was definitely not into Dean anyway.

"What about her?" Sam asked, noticing Dean’s lack of interest.

"Hair’s too blonde," Dean replied and smiled.

A few days later and they were in a bar to hustle some money. A girl next to Dean started flirting and this girl had Sam’s hair color but…

"What’s wrong with her?" Sam asked, worried.

"Her eyes don’t have the right color. They're close, though," Dean grinned and walked past Sam, ignoring the girl.

Sam didn’t know anymore. This time the hair was apparently the right color, and Sam had noticed it was his hair color, but her eyes? Dean never paid attention to that anyway. Sam shook his head and saw a short waitress with Dean’s and his eye color, Sam’s hair color and big tits. So, if that wasn’t…

"Don’t even ask," Dean interrupted him, but then answered the question: "My type got taller."

Sam blinked and suddenly, suddenly he knew. It was him, Sam. Dean wanted him… Before Sam could react, though, Dean waved to him and they left the bar.

On the next hunt, things went badly, and Sam had been taken, Dean looking for him everywhere. Where had that bitch taken him to?

"Sam!" Dean called out and suddenly, a person behind a solid wall was recognizable. His hands and arms were bound, but more, Dean couldn’t tell.

"Dean!" Sam called and Dean moved to get to Sam, losing all sense of caution.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam’s voice echoed through Dean’s head and he reacted, taking their attacker, an incubus, down.  
Then Dean walked over to Sam and received the shock of his life; Sam was gagged.

"Sam?" Dean asked incredulous, and Sam didn’t know what he’d done because he was speaking against the gag and Dean didn’t understand a word.

"Talk to me, again."

"I wasn’t saying anything at all," Sam said and Dean looked surprised.

"Well, you were saying something. In my mind I think," and Dean freed Sam who was now shocked as well.

"I did what?" Sam asked and thought: "Well, what comes next?"

"I think we call Missouri next. What on powers, I don’t know," Dean only thought it because he didn’t want Sam to hear it.

"Okay, we can speak without talking now," Sam laughed and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, that'll be cool on a hunt," Dean grinned and helped Sam to his feet. The lecture Dean wanted to give Sam just vanished.

"I know you wanted to lecture me, and I know every word," Sam grinned.

"That’s really weird. Do I have to close my mind from you now?" Dean asked as they left the crappy old farmhouse.

"Nah, we'll call Missouri and she hopefully can help us."

"Until then, stay out of my mind," Dean grinned and nodded.

"Well, if I can. It’s not like I know how to control it, yet."

"Stay out of my mind!" Dean said again fear overcame him, the fear that Sam would find out his secret.

"I know your secret already, Dean. It was pretty obvious after you said your type got taller," Sam smiled, leaning forward before Dean could reply, kissing him.

Dean thought, "Bastard. Sam, we can’t."

"Yes we can and I don’t care about others," Sam kissed him again.

"Can we stay like this forever? Kissing and talking?" Dean laughed into the kiss.

Sam, though, broke the kiss and panted, "I can’t live without breathing."

They both laughed and drove back to their motel.

It was motel/Impala/wherever christening time…

Fin  


* * *


End file.
